Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL AU-Heather Shadows Tenjo's death
by 0713MM
Summary: This a short, yet sad oneshot/AU. It shows what would happen if Heather had died in Book 4: The Next Generation.


**0713MM: Hello guys! Here comes another ZEXAL AU for ya! This involves an alternate ending to one of the chapters for book 4 that'll be coming up in the near future.**

 **Heather: ...**

 **Mizar: ...**

 **Rio: Umm...AU start?**

 **Note: This MIGHT contain spoilers.**

Vector laid in the spare bedroom of his sister and brother-in-law's' place. He was still recovering from the hostile takeover that happened a little more than a week ago. He could feel the pain in his chest as he breathed in and out. He could also sense the stress/strain his sister was feeling. Not just about the takeover. But everything that happened to him. Him being manipulated in his past by Don Thousand. And now the Horror King. He could feel the guilt inside him begin to grow faster and faster.

"Why? Why must I be someone's puppet?" Vector murmured as he tossed and turned in his sleep. Then, a voice spoke to him.

" **You** **are destined for great things, Vector.** " the voice spoke. It sounded...dark...and evil. Vector shuddered.

"Wh-Who are you?" Vector asked in a stuttered tone. The voice laughed.

" **My name is Nexus. I've come to help you escape your sister's grasp.** " Nexus continued. " **I sense a great power inside you. However, your sister is restraining you from becoming the great and powerful duelist your were meant to be! I have an offer for you. Join me, and you can become this great, and powerful duelist I speak of. Refuse, well, that'll change things for you. But for the worst!** " Vector shivered.

 _I can't join him!_ Vector thought. _My sister is trying to recover from the stress and strain I've put her through._

" **Vector.** " said a 2nd voice. Mostly likely the Horror King. " **If you won't make the decision, I will!** " And with that, Vector's eyes glowed reddish-yellow again.

Heather was outside, pacing.

"I hope Vector is alright in there." Heather said as she paced back and forth. Mizar sat at the table drinking his water. Heather was wearing some short skirt that she bought in Heartland City, as well as the t-shir she bought there before they left for Temple Dragos.

"Relax Heather." Mizar said reassuringly. "I'm sure he's fine." Of course, Mizar could see stress lines on Heather's face. Mizar got up and walked over to her slowly.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked. Heather turned to face him. Her silver eyes were teary. They were also bloodshot. She had worry lines on her forehead. Mizar could tell that her body was becoming weaker, but from what? Mizar facepalmed.

"You're worried about Vector, aren't you?" he asked her quietly. She gave a nod.

"Yes." she squeaked.

"Why don't you go to bed while I watch over him." Mizar suggested. Heather gave a light nod, then she walked over to the doors to the temple, and opened them. She then went inside. Mizar had followed shortly after. She went toward the guest bedroom, just in case Vector was awake. When she opened the door however, she was confronted by the Horror King. She screamed in shock, surprise and worry. After all, that was her brother in there! Mizar arrived not long after the scream she made. When arrived, he too, gasped in shock. He glanced over and saw Heather lying on the ground. She must have fainted. Or that's what it seemed like what happened. Mizar growled lowly. He knew he couldn't harm Vector, but he was more concerned for Heather at the moment. When he glanced back at the Horror King, he was holding hand out toward Heather. He was trying to grab something from within her. Her soul? Her duel energy? Either way, Mizar couldn't let that happen. He knew that if Heather lost either of them, she would tried to allow himself to duel, but Heather was already standing. She was clutching her chest. Either she had heart problems, or it was the stress/strain getting to her heart.

"Mizar…" she squeaked. "I'm...dueling him…" Mizar wanted to protest, but he couldn't find any words. All he could do was nod. The AR Link activated as the Horror King's left eye glowed brighter, and he activated his D-Pad. Heather did the same.

"Duel!' the twosome shouted. Although, Heather's shout was weak. Mizar could tell that the stress/strain was getting to her. Far worse than before over the years he'd known her. A thought suddenly hit him: His beloved wife Heather Shadows Tenjo was going to die. And there was nothing he could do.

"I'll start, foolish woman." the Horror King sneered as he drew his 6th card. His words were affecting not just Mizar, but Heather as well. Heather began to weep softly. Her brother had said those words! Her beloved brother said that to her! She began to shake with fear and terror. Her stress/strain on her body was becoming worse. She could tell. The Horror King grabbed one card from his hand, and inserted it into his spell/trap card zone of his shadowy D-Pad.

"I activate Shaddoll Fusion!" the King declared. Mizar cocked his head to the side.

"Shaddoll Fusion?" he wondered aloud. Heather groaned in pain.

 _My heart is getting weaker by the second._ Heather thought. _Not just that, but my beloved brother turning against me not once, not twice, but three times! I don't understand why this is happening._

"With this card, I fuse Shaddoll Beast with The Light-Hex-Sealed Fusion in order to fusion summon, El Shaddoll Construct!" the King declared.

(a light, yet tall looking fairy emerged onto the field. The fairy wore purple robes. El Shaddoll Construct, level 8, attack: 2800, defense: 2500. Horror King's hand: 3 cards).

"I activate Shaddoll Beast's effect, allowing me draw 1 card." the Horror King smirked. "Next Construct's effect allows me to send Shaddoll Falco to the graveyard." The King drew 1 card from his deck, then sent Shaddoll Falco to the graveyard.

"Now I activate Falco's effect. Since he was sent to the grave by a card effect, I can special summon him in facedown defense mode." the King explained." The Horror King then grabbed 2 cards from his hand.

"I place 2 cards facedown, and end my turn." the Horror King smirked evilly. "Your move, fool. Why bother trying to save Vector? He was being held back. By _you_!" Heather covered her mouth and stepped back a bit.

"You're lying!" Heather shot back, tears spilled down her face like a waterfall. The Horror King laughed.

"You're pathetic." the Horror King sneered. "Stop trying to get your brother back. He was nothing because of you! And thanks to me and Nexus, he can become the great and powerful duelist he was meant to be!" Heather scoffed weakly.

"He's my brother!" Heather protested. "He _never_ wanted power!" The Horror King just laughed again.

"Oh shut up weak woman!" the King jeered. "Make for godforsaken mover already!" Heather gave a silent, shaky nod, and drew her 6th card. She shakily pulled out one card from her hand.

"I-I play Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen!" Heather shakily spoke. The Horror King just laughed.

"Oh please. Going to pull off that stupid combo you always do?" the Horror King smirked.

"So what?" Heather asked retortedly. "I'll use my Hall's effect to special summon Darklord Asmodeus from my hand." The Horror King just stared, unimpressed.

"Big deal." he said. Heather smirked weakly.

"I use my Asmodeus's effect, sending Athena straight to the graveyard from my deck." she muttered. The Horror King just scoffed.

"Whatever." he said, clearly annoyed. Heather shuffled her deck, then inserted it back into the deck slot of her D-Pad. She grabbed another card from her hand shakily.

"I-I play Burial of the Darklords." Heather continued in a shaky tone. The Horror King scoffed again. Heather sent 8 monsters straight to her graveyard. Heather pointed at El Shaddoll Construct.

"Asmodeus, attack Construct!" Heather declared weakly. The Horror King just laughed.

"Some trick?" Mizar wondered.

"No tricks." the Horror King replied. "Simply my monster's effect activates."

"What?" Heather asked weakly, yet shocked at the same time.

"Simple. You see at the start of the damage step, if my Construct is under an attack of a special summoned monster, I can destroy that monster before damage calculation." the Horror King explained. "So that means our Asmodeus is destroyed!" Heather covered her face as her monster was destroyed. As the smoke cleared, 2 tokens were on Heather's field. One Asmo token, and one Deus token. The Horror King's eyes glowed a bit brighter than normal. Heather stepped back a bit. She could feel her heart thumping faster.

"I-I end my turn!" Heather stuttered with fear. The Horror King grinned evilly with satisfaction on his lips.

(Heather's hand: 3 cards). The Horror King drew his next card from his deck.

"I draw!" the Horror King declared with evil glee in his voice.

(Horror King's hand: 3 cards). He chuckled darkly to himself. Heather's silver eyes widened with fear as she watched the Horror King activate Dark Hole. Which absorbed everything except the Deus token. When the explosion from Dark Hole dissipated, the Horror King had added Shaddoll Fusion back to his hand. Due to Shaddoll Construct's effect. Falco's effect went off, allowing him to special summon it back to his field in facedown defense mode.

"I play Shaddoll Fusion!" the King declared. "Now I fuse my Shaddoll Beast in my hand with my Hedgehog in order to fusion summon El Shaddoll Winda!"

(a dark, yet tall fairy wearing purple robes appeared onto the field. El Shaddoll Winda, level 6, attack: 2200, defense: 800. Horror King's hand: 0, then 1, due to Beast's effect). The Horror King's blackish-red and purple robes blew behind him as he blew dark energy at Heather and Mizar. Mizar covered his eyes, while Heather went down on her knees.

"His power...is too much... for me…" Heather breathed as she slowly got back on her feet. Horror King pointed his blackish-red gloved finger at Heather's Deus token.

"Winda, attack that miserable token!" the Horror King commanded. Winda twirled her staff and struck the token down. But before that, the Horror King activated two cards from his backrow. And one from his hand.

"I play the trap, Shaddoll Bombardment and two Ego Boost!" the evil king declared. "With Shaddoll Bombardment, you take piercing battle damage, and due to my Ego Boosts, my Winda, gains 2000 extra attack points!" the Horror King laughed. Heather's silver eyes widened in shock.

"That means your monster will have 4200 attack points!" realized Heather.

"Indeed. Now Winda, continue your assault!" Mizar just stood there in shock as the Deus token was shattered into the darkness. A dark wind/aura blew Heather backward. She did a few flips in the air, then landed on her back. The Horror King chuckled darkly.

"It's over." he said. Mizar glared at him.

"How?!" Mizar roared. "She still has 1100 points left!" The Horror King had already turned away from the twosome.

"You're forgetting about my Shaddoll Bombardment's additional effect." he said without turning around.

"Huh?!" gasped Mizar

"It deals damage to the opponent equal to the damage they took during that battle. All I have to do is banish it, and three Shaddoll cards from my deck." Mizar's eyes widened.

"So that means...Heather takes 2900 points of damage!" Mizar calculated.

"And it's more...than my body...can handle…" Heather breathed. "All of my stress about my brother and trying to...help him has cost me dearly…" With that the Horror King walked away and the AR link faded away. Mizar ran over to his fallen wife. She glanced up at him.

"M-Mizar…" she whispered. "He's still...in there...I know he is…" Mizar lifted her up and put her on the bed in the guest room.

"Heather please! Don't die!" Mizar cried out. "I'm nothing without you! Nothing!" Heather smiled lightly at that.

"I know…" she whispered back. Mizar touched her cheek lightly.

"My duel energy is draining from me…" she said softly. Mizar leaned in because it was getting harder to hear her. She cleared her throat, then continued, "My duel energy is being transferred to the Horror King. He needs lots of duel energy to sustain his Human form. By using Vector as a vessel. Since I have...lots of duel energy...it's all going to him…." She smiled once more before she grasped Mizar's hand and squeezed it tightly. Luckily for Mizar, he heard her final words before she went limp. Her final words were: "I love you…" Mizar stared down at her glassy silver eyes. There was no life in them. He then glanced at her beautiful golden blonde hair. It was sprawled across the pillow. He then closed her eyelids so she looked like she was sleeping even though she wasn't. Despite the fact that she was dead, she looked...beautiful. Mizar then began to shake with fear, terror and rage. All at the same time.

"The stress and strain on your body about your brother becoming evil three times was too much for your body to handle." Mizar started to cry. Mizar pounded the bedspread out of sadness and rage. "Y-Your heart shattered after you realized that your brother was permanently gone! And you could never get him out of the darkness!" Mizar stood up, then punched the wall.

"I should be the one dead! Not you!" Mizar cried. "Why?! Why is fate unfair?!" And with that, Mizar made a silent promise to himself.

 _I'll defeat the Horror King in your place, my dear beloved wife! I swear it!_

 **0713MM: So, what did you think?**


End file.
